Love the way you lie
by Darkminx
Summary: Being chained together isn't exactly Light's idea of a 'great'day. Plus the whole 'you are Kira' conversation that seems to be going on a loop replay with L is getting quite boring. So Light tries a different approach this time- hopefully with a much more interesting result. (LxLight YAOI BL! If you don't like don't read.) Two-shot.


Minx: I'm sorry I just can't stand sitting around, with my labtop (and stories) at home I have no choice but to write one-shot! (Well two-shot now :/) Now for which fandom...hmmm...I'm thinking Death Note since that's the most recent one that I've watched. How do you guys feel about an LxLight flic- I like the idea -grins evilly- I just got a delicious idea :3...Oh not all facts may be accurate but this is how it came out in my head so...eh...

Story Start:

"Light...you are Kira..." L says again not taking his eyes off the screen. Light sighed.

"How many times do I have to tell the I'm not him." Light was calm at this point. He shifted his eyes. That shinigami: Rim was its name right? Was no where to be seen. The chain that connected the two men jiggled as L held up a strawberry high above his mouth, he tilted his head back letting the berry freefall into his mouth.

Light jiggled the chain on his own wrist. "How much longer do we have to stay like this?" Light asked in bored manner, he already knew the answer.

"Until I am absolutely sure that you are not Kira, this chain symbolizes our shared fates; If I die you die. It's simple Light, I don't see why someone as smart as you keeps having me repeat the same thing over and over again," L didn't even look at Light as he quickly spoke, grabbing another chocolate covered strawberry dropping it into his mouth.

"I would have thought that someone like /you/ would have figured it out by now /Ryuga/," Light almost wanted to sneer at him, but then that would mean that L was winning in some way. No, Light would be composed as long as Ryuga was.

L paused; his strawberry in mid-air. He slowly looked over to Light. "What makes you say that?" Ryuga asks placing the strawberry down to look at Light. Light blinks, well this was a new development. Light smirked at Ryuga, lets see where this road takes us. The Kira case was getting no where and they were all alone- another rare development.

"We're friends, are we not?" Light already had his chin propped on his knuckles, but now he tilted his head to the side a /curious/ look in his eyes.

Ryuga immediately looked away from Light. He looked at the screen before picking up his tea cup, he had already added 20 sugar cubes to it, picking the spoon up delicately he stirred the diabetic mixer. Light watched L's fingers as he stirred. Ryuga picked up the teacup its thin edge to his thin lips. Light eyed his lips. Once Ryuga took one careful sip he hmmed to himself.

"I suppose that we are, but then again us being friends is determined by our own personal perception of the term 'friendship'." Ryuga turned to Light. "So Light Yagami, do you see me as only a friend." L's face gave away nothing.

Light blinked as he raised his head slightly off of his knuckles.

Was that a trick question?..."Of course we are friends Ryuga," Light smiled at him.

Ryuga turned away taking another sip of his tea. "I see you as very close friend, light," L looked at him out of the corner of his eyes. Light sighed before turning to look at his own computer screen.

"Well that's a relief,"Light says a small smile on his made L bink at him curiously.

A few moments passed...

It felt more like years though...

"What would you do, if I was Kira?" Light asked still looking at his screen. L gave Light a side glance his fingertips with the small green leaves on his strawberries.

He tilted his head. "You would be executed of course." he gave his normal answer.

Light looked at the side of L's face hard. The strange man wasn't looking at anything in particalur, some space between his screen and the ceiling- its like it was something that only L could see.

Why did you avoid my question? Light asked in his head, L wasn't that simple. Could it be that he himself, L, didn't know just what he would do if Light was really Kira. He watched as L stopped fiddling with the strawberries his lean fingers just barely touching the china teacup's thin edge, before delicately grasping the silver spoon again. L paused for a second or two before bring, out of light's purifriale vision he saw L's other hand move up to his mouth. Light looked to L's face to see him chewing his thumb nail.

Correct. He was correct, L was thinking. Thinking about his question, no. Shouldn't the answer be obvious. It was to Light.

L stopped chewing on his thumb after a moment, his mouth slightly hung open, just barely. Light only noticed it since he was so close.

"...wrong," L muttered before chewing on hit thumb again.

Wrong? What was wrong?

"Ryuga..." Ligh **t** tried to fill the silence...but with what?

"After everything that has happened between us Light Yagami I would have to say..." he blinked before turning to Light. "I would find it hard to let you go."

Light's eyes widened as he blinked. Wait...What..Light couldn't stop the words fast enough.

"What do you mean by that Ryuga?" Light didn't even have time to think about L's meaning before he popped the question to his friend, enemy, captor, and well he would guess boss at the moment.

L chewed his thumb a few moments longer. Before jingling the chain between the two again. "I mean what I said," was his simple answer.

That made Light blink. He felt his anger starting to boil at the pit of his stomach like it always did when L danced them around in circles. However as soon as it started he doused water on the purverbial fire.

L had his full attention.

Light repeated slowly, "...you would find it hard to let me go? What do you think that you are implying by that Ryuga?"

L slipped his team once more. "That all depends on your personal prospective Light Yagami."

Lights patience was wearing thin again. Only Ryuga could do this to him. Come so close only to just pull away at the last second. Poking and prodding at the edges of his very core and sanity pushing him right up to the edge testing every bit of innovative ingenuity, guts, and dare he think it, fears.

Light snorted, L would be taken care of soon enough if everything went according to his plans-in the end everything was going to work out in his favor. So why not have alittle fun with his prey before the pounce. L had just given him quite an interesting toy to play with too...

"Ones prespection is not always the truth," light mumbled out. "In fact the most dangerous liars are those that believe they are telling the truth." He saw L pause, even if it was only for a second. Got you! "You know what I think Ryuga, you're deluding yourself into thinking that what we have is friendship- that is a good thing. This is the only way that you'll know for sure if Kira- please. You are pushing me and yourself to extremes inorder to whoa your fragile and unstable trust issues. This-," Light yanked the chain making L grab onto he rolling chair as the chain pulled him towards Light.

There were almost nose to nose. "- is only to quiet your own inner demons, your dought. I am right." It wasn't a question but a bold statement. Light wanted to see just how L would react to him. This is what L got for boring him.

L looked at Light unblinking for a long time. Light was getting impatient again. Maybe L was wondering if his words had double meaning. They did not, for once, he was being quite straight forward not wanting to play their normal facade of a game.

Light leaned in alittle closer, he would be the one to push Ryuga to the edge this time. "Tell me the truth L," their lips were only centimeters apart he heard L gulp. Still neither of them blinked as Light almost closed the gap. Light closed his eyes slowly a smirk pulling at his lips. The chain jiggled as LIght brought his hand under L's chin. He slowly opened his eyes, they were narrowed and dark. L's eyes widened a fraction.

He pulled back only to watch with satisfaction as L leaned unconsciously forward. His smirked turned into a preditorialy sweet smile like L was some small pet. Lights fingers curled under Ls chin. "You want me to infer your intentions, if only to allow yourself to elude you own truth- what truth is that L- Ryuga?" LIght traced L's bottom lip with his thumb. Light leaned in again, he watched as L's eyes became half lidded.

"You want me to be Kira," a statement again. Light lips were ghosting over Ls now and Light watched with sick glee as Ls eyes widened. Ls mouth moved. "Because then I would be perfect, wouldn't I?" L paused. "Our intellects would be on perfect par with eachother. You are fascinated by that fact the game that we play its a trill to you isn't it?"

"You've just implied-," Light's finger silenced L.

"If I'm Kira- if I play the part of Kira for you Ryuga..." Light let his voice trail off as he tilted his head to the side. "What would you really do?"

"Liar." Light blinked and pulled away slightly. Ls eyes had narrowed in a dangerous way, they seemed almost brighter. "I would call you liar," he clarified.

Light huffed a single laugh. Before looking Ryuga in his eyes. "It's a simple part of our game though, no?"

Ls eyes narrowed. "Trust is earned, respect is given, and loyalty is proven. Loss one and you lose all three."

"Trust- you've never trusted me," Light smirks again as L looks to him. "Respect," Light snorted again as he chose to stand. He watched as L followed him. "You will always respect his mind- admit it. Kira's methods and choices aren't to your liking however you will always respect the fact that he can keep to toe with you. Even more so if it was me," LIght leaned forward to hover over L with a dominating aura. Light bent down to Ls ear as he spoke his let his lips ghost over the shell of the others ears.

"You love the lies..." Light felt L shiver before he pulled away to looked down at him.

L gulped. "...and loyalty." Ls body gave off an anxious vibe.

LIght almost laughed. "What loyalty?! I can see it L." Light cupped Ls cheek with one hand. "You're like puppeteer with strings attached. You're someone whom always appears in control but when it comes to a more... personal level. You want someone to be able to pick up those strings. Since you are puppeteer at heart you resent those strings because no matter how much power you have you know it can all turn on you in a second- but that's part of your thrill! You're a masochist you love fighting those strings even when the struggle hurts you."

Light giggled the chain for emphasis. "Your string..."

L was frozen. After a few seconds he lifted his hand to chew his thumb but Light caught his wrist. "Light." L's voice was but a whisper. "Just what are you implying?"

Light huffed. "What indeed Ryuga?" Light decided that now was the time to move away. He turned away from L to take the few steps back to his seat when his own wrist was grabbed. The chain jiggled as L's quick movement. Light looked at L over his shoulder.

With a serious look L asked. "What would you do with those strings, Light Yagami?"

Light turned away from L to let a dark smirk play at his lips. This was a totally new game now. LIght lifted his head up standing taller.

"Why, anything that you want," he looked back over his shoulder, "my /friend/."

Minx: Welp this is only the first half. I wanted to make sure that I had the characters personalities down first before I got to the good stuff ;3 This is my first times writing for this fandom. The second half is where it'll become M rated. The song 'love the way you lie' inspired this so in no way is this story about that song- incase anyone is confused. Also this is unedited to if I've made some mistakes feel free to point them out I've read it over like 3 times and the words are starting to blend together.

Time time you'll find out who the Uke is and just who the Seme is- the result just might surprise you...


End file.
